


Song of the Intoner

by BladedPyroMania97



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Final Fantasy II
Genre: A lot of music, Adventure, Constantly angry chocobo, Dragons, Extreme Prejudice, F/F, F/M, Family bonding(??), Family hatred, Final Fantasy II sequel of sorts, Finally, Firion being mercilessly teased, Firion gets the love he deserves, Firion/OC - Freeform, Fluff, If only lyrics for most of the Drakengard 3 and NieR OSTs existed, Implied Incest, Just plain mad, Kinda takes basis with Drakengard 3, Mad With Power, Other, Potential eventual smut, honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedPyroMania97/pseuds/BladedPyroMania97
Summary: Palamecia is rising again, with a vengence. Their main goal requires one of the few remaining Intoners. The one they find flees to Fynn, where she encounters a former rebel troop who offers to help her find out why she was being pursued.





	1. Prologue: The Emperor's Orders

"I don't care what it takes! Get me an Intoner!" The young blonde male ordered, ready to cast flare on his soldiers. His plan, he thought, was foolproof. Get an Intoner and wipe out Fynn. Punish them for everything they'd done to his country, and his beloved brother.

"But, Emperor...! The Intoners are--" A single soldier protested.

"I just need one. Knock her out or gag her if you have to."


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Intoner is discovered with her chocobo just beyond her Sanctuary and is chased into Fynn, where she meets the Wild Rose Rebellion's hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intoners are a sort of Summoner that use song to summon their Eidolons/Dragons. They are female only. They are also nearly extinct due to fear of their ability. There are only about ten at this point. 
> 
> I also use music from Drakengard 3 and NieR for the Intoners' songs.

"Stop running, will you?!" 

The blue haired woman leaned against her albino chocobo's back, her amber eyes filled with determination. She had to get away. Had to at least put more distance between herself and the soldiers chasing her. All she had done was leave her Sanctuary to gather food. She figured she could have been mistaken for another Intoner who had unintentionally harmed the soldiers. But that seemed a little unlikely. Somehow, they wanted her. She wasn't about to give in though.

The Intoner rode into Fynn in a desperate attempt to get some help. Most people--reasonably--fled the immediate area upon seeing the chocobo and his rider being pursued so closely by a large group of soldiers. There was one, however, who simply stared as the woman rode past him, followed by foot soldiers. It took him a moment to notice the familiar insignia engraved into the armor. Palamecia. 

He quickly began to follow the group, though he quickly found that he couldn't catch up. Not with how fast they were gaining ground. He huffed, pulling a portable staff from his back and gave a powerful swish of it, shouting out a spell. "Flare."

It definitely caught the attention of the soldiers, causing them to halt in their attempt to capture the fleeing Intoner. The Intoner, in turn, paused to see what was going on. She smirked, stepping off of her chocobo and letting out a powerful, almost inhumanly high note and calling a large, blue Dragon to her side before beginning to sing. The soldiers began to panic, and the liegeman who had originally distracted used the confusion caused by the distant aria to start cutting down the soldiers. 

Meanwhile, the Intoner climbed onto her Dragon's back and ordered it to fly through her song to investigate what was going on. She couldn't help but be amazed by the male single handedly cutting down the group of soldiers, and she decided to help. She coaxed the Dragon to begin using fireballs to take out chunks of the group that had so mercilessly hunted her, carefully avoidingredients the liegeman. 

It was only a few minutes before the Palamecians fled, only ten remaining. The Intoner landed, hopping down and letting her Dragon fly off. She got a closer look at the man who saved her. Long silver hair that was tied back and covered by a bandana. Kind and warm brown eyes. An attractive face. He wore armor on his legs and torso, but his upper arms were bare. He carried many weapons, and the Intoner couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. Though it hit her that she didn't know his motivations, leaving her tense.

"Thanks for helping me out." She spoke kindly, though she knew her caution was showing. 

"It was no problem. Why were they after you?" The liegeman could tell that the Intoner wasn't from around Fynn from her outfit and the language of her song. She wore a blue tank top that cut off above her belly and a skirt of the same color with a long train on the back. Her hair was shoulder length and sapphire blue. Her eyes were sharp and a rather pretty amber color. She wore a sort of upside down tiara with a sapphire resting on her nose. On her upper arms were two golden rings, one closer to her shoulder, the other in the middle. Her right forearm had a golden gauntlet with a silver band on it. Her left had a gold gauntlet with sapphires in it. 

"Why were they after you, anyway?" The liegeman asked again as the woman's chocobo approached and nuzzled its owner. 

"I'm not sure. They simply yelled 'Intoner!' and started chasing me." The Intoner explained. She didn't know if he'd heard of Intoners, but there was every possibility that he'd heard the more nasty rumors about the songstresses. 

"In... toner?" He asked. He certainly hadn't heard of it.

"We're summoners. We just use song to call upon our Eidolons." She explained calmly. "I'm Kiri, by the way."

"Firion." The liegeman offered. "I will say, I'm a bit curious as to why those soldiers were after you."

"I would go to find out, but I'mean not suited for fighting alone..." Kiri explained.

"Then I'll come with you."

https://www.youtube.com/shared?ci=itQVJz8p-s0


	3. Begin Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiri, Firion and Angelo begin hunting the Palamecians who were hunting Kiri. Not sure what told them that that was a good idea, but hey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the chapters are kinda short because I'm using my phone to write. My computer is kinda screwing up at the moment. This is also the reason for the super strange typos I don't notice as far as contractions/apostrophes go. While my phone is normally really good with them, it doesn't work right on this site.  
>  From this point on, all songs will be put into end notes with a number by them as well as a number after it is stated that someone begins to sing. It makes it easier for everyone if/when multiple songs are used.

Kiri sighed as she climbed on to her chocobo's back. The bird was glaring at Firion as though the male human as insulted. Which, as Kiri knew the chocobo, very much could have been the case. The white feathered bird was a strange one, after all.

"Angelo, please... we're going to need help. If another group of soldiers goes after us, and Firion's not there to help, we're toast." Kiri spoke gently, affectionately rubbing her companion's neck.

Firion honestly was not sure how to feel about that. Intoners surely had some sort of valuable power if the Palamecians wanted to capture Kiri so desperately--for the liegeman was certain that the current Emperor was no less power hungry and cruel than his predecessor--and to get praise from someone so undeniably powerful made him swell with pride ever so slightly. Not many could control a Dragon, and the Dragoons--the only people Firion had thought capable until meeting Kiri--had been wiped out. But at the same time, he wasn't so sure he deserved the praise. After all, the soldiers had been so alarmed by his spell casting that they had gotten distracted. And then he also couldn't help but be a bit shy. He really didn't have the best of luck with women--especially considering that one incident with what he had thought was Hilda. He shook his head. He really shouldn't have been thinking like that. Kiri was pretty, yes, but he had only just met her, and he didn't really know what she was like.

"Is everything ok, Firion?" Kiri asked, noting how the silver haired male had tensed. She hadn't put something wrong, had she? She was extremely grateful for Firion's help. If not for him, she was certain she would have ended up as some sort of pet to the Emperor of Palamecia. 

"Huh? I'm fine. Is your chocobo always like that?" Firion was quick to change the subject. It was a bit weird, he figured, to just explain that he wasn't sure what to make of what the Intoner had said to her chocobo.

"Yeah. Angelo is kind of afraid of humans. He randomly showed up by my Sanctuary when he was four or five months old, which was about... six years ago. I think. I wasn't really raised with time in mind." Kiri shrugged. The Dragon she had summoned not even half an hour ago had been the one to raise her. That said, she was raised to not pay too much attention to time unless it pertained to other humans. Which she spent little to no time with.

"Did your parents not take you to appointments or school?" Firion blurted, very confused by this news.

"I was raised by the Dragon I summoned." Kiri explained, smiling brightly. "Come on. We should go before the trail is lost."

"R... right." The liegeman sighed and climbed onto the chocobo before him. He wasn't sure how to feel about her being raised by a Dragon. But he couldn't judge. His best friend was literally raised by wolves. Even if it was a Dragon, he was certain that to some degree it was the same concept. The Dragons were probably smarter, sure, but still... 

Firion shook off the distress of what he had just learned and wrapped his arms carefully around the Intoner's waist. He had to show a bit of trust. Unless she summoned something, he was in no danger. And with how much smaller she was, he could stop her quickly enough. He couldn't help but feel bad for the chocobo. Kiri may have been small, but Firion... Firion was much larger than the female. But Angelo started running, not at all hindered by the extra weight. Firion sighed and looked over his shoulder. If their travels led them to a port town, he could explain the situation to his sister and her wife. They would send word back for him. He sighed, looking ahead. The Palamecians were plotting. And he had to stop them before they could do any damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the song listings start, let me explain the incident with what Firion thought was Hilda for those of you who only know Firion through Dissidia. There is a part of Final Fantasy II where Firion gets seduced by "Hilda"... but before anything can happen, "Hilda" reveals herself to actually be a Queen Lamia. Look it up on YouTube. It's actually pretty comical. Especially because of how not particularly obvious it is as to what's going on. I genuinely cannot see Firion being not terrified of snakes because of that. 
> 
> Also, I like to think that chocobos can live up to about fifty when with a human. If there is evidence stating otherwise, please correct me.
> 
> *Final Fantasy Record Keeper states that Guy was raised by wolves, while the FFII PSP instruction booklet says that Guy and Firion are best friends.


End file.
